


The Regular and the Vloger

by SunflowerTrails



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Comfort Food, F/M, Highschool Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Music is a Love Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is an outcast, Slow Burn, Tommy and Co are vlogers, Tommy is a little shit, Tommy is a soft boy, Tommy is in fostercare, Touch-Starved, cafe setting, comfort music, cursing, god I suck at tags, nicknames all the way, no beta we die like men, none of that (y/n) shit, phil and techno run a cafe, phil is a good dad, popular boy/outcasted mc, reader is a regular, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerTrails/pseuds/SunflowerTrails
Summary: Tommy knew the kids in his grade didn't really like him. Well, in a sense. They liked his popularity and his looks. Maybe they found his jokes funny, but he knew. He knew they didn't actually like him.You, like Tommy, knew the kids at school didn't like you. You were an outcast, left behind like garbage. You spent your time avoiding others by holding away and studying.Little did the two of you know, but your worlds would collide in the best way possible.Or-Phils Cafe is getting very busy as of late. This makes two things happen- 1. Most of his regulars got scared off and 2. He needed more helping hands. Wilbur decides that he and his found brother are perfect for the job. Tommy, a large Instagram Influencer and Vlogger then meets You.Watch now as wacky high jinks ensue.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, reader/tommyinnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. When It All Went To Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent and the MC has gone through a lot of what I've gone through. I've not been through a lot, but sometimes it still hurts, so I thought I'd let my heart out.
> 
> Also, I've not gone through anything the rest of the characters have been through. I got their backstories from research. Only the MC's story relates to me.

When a brown haired boy burst into the small Cafe, the patrons were in shock.

When said boy pointed a camera around the establishment, some Patrons left.

The the man behind the counter and owner of the Cafe only chuckled? Everyone was out the door.

Everyone but you, who sat still, hands hovering over the keys of your laptop. Eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, you watched the few people you'd begain to trust leave. And it was all because of the brow haired teen who was talking to the camera.

The man behind the counter sighed as their regulars left, reprimanding rye bot for disturbing the calm. Then her locked eyes with you, dark gaze widening.

Before you left at your normal time, you were given a steaming cup of coffee, half cream, as thanks for sticking around.

The next day, after school ended, you had made your way to the establishment, ready for the worlds best coffee and pie. At then you saw the group. 

A mass amount of people were walking the same way as you. Odd, as no one went down 123Street unless they had business. Sure a few office workers and punk teens went this way, but Syndey from her Math class? Ms. Ronald who lived dowb the road? It was unusual and unsettling.

Then you arrived and understood. The Cafe seemed to have blossomed overnight. New patrons were teeming in and out of the building, and yet she knew no one. Well, besides Phil.

Phil, the most later back man alive, looked sunken, his normally neat hair now a complete mess, blue eyes now sunken and weary. He was looking tieredly at a man and his son. The man yelled at him as you wormed your way closer to hear the conversation.

"You mean to tell me you have a whole table bit you won't let anyone use it!? I need to sit somewhere!! Who do you think you are?"

"Sir, a long time Patron of mine will be here any minute, that seat has always been hers to use, im not going to give it--"

"Thats bullshit! I know you don't do reserves! This is a low life Cafe!"

You watched Phil supress a sigh before he spots you, eyes lighting up. The man continues to yell at him, his son rolling his eyes.

"Hey kiddo, you want your regular, right? You seats open, trust me kid, I had to fight for it." Your eyes widen as you turn, looking past the people scurrying about, seeing the bay window you normally sat at empty.

A headache nagged at tye back of your head as the am very man screamed about how Phil was ignoring him. You give a nod, "Make it two Coffees today, if its..." You glance around, "Not a bother."

Phil chuckles, "Gottcha Kiddo, Techno will be over as soon as he can be."

You nod, paying and pushing past the Nightmare that was a group of people. Finally you got to sit, letting out a sigh. It wasn't calm. It wasn't normal.

Frowning, you pull out your Ibuprofin.


	2. What's a Few Idiots?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm fills the air as Phil gives you the news, then it's off to work with two of our favorite boys(This work being befriending a certain someone)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a lot of what I do in this chapter. Ranging from how you hold your backpack, to walking, to dazing out. Sorry if all the random movements you do are too much ^^ (Trust me, IDK why I do them either)

You and Techno had always been uncharacteristically close. Especially for your personalities. He was big and scary, towering over most people with dark eyes, long hair, and piercings. You, on the other hand, were on the shorter side and were meek, making yourself smaller to those around you. Most would say that the blank-faced, bully-looking man wouldn't look twice at a small nerd like you, but yet here you were.

He sipping his drink, pointing out something wrong with your writing on your computer. You nod slightly, taking in what he has to say. Classical music drifted in the air, Chopins 'Farewell Waltz' playing as you worked. A cup of coffee lays half-empty at your side as you typed away. Techno leaned back in his chair with a proud smile, downing his third mug of tea.

Across the empty Cafe, sitting at the counter across from Phil, was the brown-haired boy. His eyes were large as you show Techno a new line you had written. He ruffles your hair with a deep chuckle, something the teen had never seen before. Paired with the fact that he'd never seen the Pink-haired man smile at anyone besides Phil, let alone laugh, made him want to get to know this girl.

The day had been a busy one, as was the new normal for the small eatery. You had willingly sacrificed your study/homework time to help in the kitchen. Luckily, you could make a mean muffin. Phil had been kind enough to let you stay after closing to get your work done, remembering the countless time you had complained to you past tutor about doing work at the Library when the Cafe closed. Pairing that with the fact that you had worked extra hard that day and only had a single writing assignment to do, you had been welcome to stay.

You carefully read over the last paragraph, eyes flitting across the screen. You beckoned Techno closer, tilting the device, and watched his own dark eyes wander down the work, a smile tugging at his lips, "Beautifully worded, Nerd."

You give an apprehensive nod, saving the file and letting out a sigh of relief. You shut the computer, not bothering to turn it off, before sliding it into your cat-themed backpack. You cracked your knuckles after all that typing, "Thanks for helping, I'm actually excited for," you fake shiver, "Peer evaluation."

Hopping out of your chair, you tug your hood down a bit lower, sliding the backpack over your arms. You swing your arms freely as Techno follows in suit, quickly stopping again once you notice the older teen across the room looking at you. You try to give a close-mouthed smile, hands defensively grasping the straps on your bag. Why was he watching you?

Thumbs lightly tucked under your backpack strap, near your armpits, you felt your body go slightly rigid. You hated when people watched you.

Trying to walk normally, whilst internally cursing how you walked, you stopped next to the boy, trying not to look at him. You realized it had worked when a rough hand was placed lightly on your shoulder. You snapped out of your thoughts, realizing you had been hazily staring over Phil's shoulder for the past god knows how long. It was Technos touch that grounded you.

You could practically feel the teen's confusion, but neither adult questioned it. You almost fell into another daze when you shook your head quickly, refocusing your eyes, "Ah, I'm done, so I'll be off for the day, yeah?" You rock back and forth of your heels.

The shortest of the three men nods, "Of course. Thank you so much again Kiddo," he gives one of his infamous smiles, laced with warmth, "Oh! before I forget!" 

The man reaches out to ruffle your hair, "From tomorrow onwards, two new members will be added to the staff. I didn't want you to get scared when one of them takes your order instead of me or Techno."

Your mind buzzes with a few different scenarios of what might happen, but you choose to focus on the happier ones. Forgetting the lanky teen sat to your side, you give a proper smile, "Well, I'll look forwards to it then!" then there was a small murmur under her breath that all the boys caught in the silent Cafe, "Hopefully we'll get along."

By your side, the brown-haired teen's heart broke lightly at how pitiful it sounded. He made it his goal to somehow befriend you, or help another befriend you.

The next day, school had been tiering, though you had gotten a glowing report from your teacher on your paper(You had no one to partner with). You had once again avoided lunch, not wanting to hear all the chatter that would surely insight a headache. No one seemed to notice the empty chair at your table anyways. You had checked.

Once the bell rang, getting to the bus loop halfway across the school was your goal. Luckily, you had managed to snag a seat near the front, glad anyone you wanted to avoid sat near the back. You listened to the crazy gossip from some girls behind you, talking about some boys seated at the back of your bus. Your arms crossed as you grabbed onto the sides of your hoodie, you cast your eyes upwards to look to the back of the bus through the rearview mirror. It was louder than usual.

There you saw the person you didn't want to see talking with her friends. Though, unlike usual, she wasn't in the middle of the conversation. Laughing loudly in the middle of a few other kids, sat a blond boy. You remember his sitting with different groups a few times, as he was in your grade, but nothing else. What really surprised you though was the lanky teen next to him. It was the brown-haired beanie boy! Said boy was showing off a camera, the same one used on the first day he arrived at the Cafe.

Luckily, they were easy to ignore, as your stop was coming up. You carefully put your backpack on, your seat partner already gone, and sat at the very edge of your seat, ready to hop off. The moment the bus slowed down, you were out of your seat. The driver didn't seem to care much as the bus finally stopped and you quickly stepped off. You started walking, not noticing the other two boys also stepping off.

It was busy along the street, and you concluded that what Phil said about 4 o'clock being rush hour was right. You were just glad they had help now as you made your way to the eatery. It wasn't until a voiced called out to you that you realized you were in your own head again, "Hey! You! With the Cat-Pack!"

You turned slightly, heart racing in shock and fear at being randomly called upon. You notice the brown-haired teen from before waving at you with a cheery grin. The blond boy from before looks flabbergasted as you slow down. Confusion is written all over your face, your heart still beating in panic. The lankier of the two jogs to catch up faster, "Sorry! I've just seen you a lot recently at the Old Man's and wanted to know your name!"

You pause, not knowing what was happening. The blond runs to his other side, "Wil! What the he-" he gets cut off by the taller.

"Oh! I'm Wilbur by the way!! I'll be working at the Old Man's with my friend Tommy today!" He slaps his friends back, earning a small 'Ow!'

"Oh," You fumble on your words, hands tugging your backpack straps down so they feel tighter on your shoulders, "I- just call me whatever... I don't really mind all that much..."

"What, so, you don't have a name?" The blonde buts in, "Well I'm Tommy, you can call me Big T or Big Man!" He's very loud.

"Ok," Wilbur laughs, "I'll call you Cat-Pack till I find something reasonable."

You giggle, not noticing Wilburs smile.

What you do notice though, is Tommy's wide eyes, "SHE'S HUMAN!" His voice is very loud and gets high-pitched at the end. Wilbur slaps his back playfully. You can only laugh as you near the door of the Cafe, feeling happy with your new acquaintances.


End file.
